Nitro
Nitro (ニトロ, Nitoro) are a species of humanoid creatures with a bird-like face that have been shown to exist since the beginning of time, and have been shown to have extraordinary capabilities that render even the strongest humans to shame. Their existence was first discovered by the Legendary Bishokuya, Acacia, who studied and learned about these creatures. It has been shown that the existence of the Nitro have been shown throughout the ancient ruins in both the Human and Gourmet World, especially in locations that showed to have extraordinary ingredients that they themselves procured or forced others to procure for them. It is said that the Nitro are a key asset that is needed to find the legendary ingredient, GOD, although the exact method and reason for this have only been discovered by Acacia, who found and made it the main dish of his Full Course Menu. So far, it's been shown that Nitro have factions within their own group, example of this is the Red and Blue tribes of the Nitro that live within the Gourmet World. The Red Nitro's are considered to be the wild savages of the group while the Blue Nitro, which are considered the strongest beings in the Gourmet World apart from the Eight Kings, are said to the Noble Nitro who govern and control the location, Dining Planet. Appearance The Nitro are mostly recognized by their Bird-like facial features, leadding others to nickname them as Birdmen, their entire body is covered in fur of many colors as seen with the Bishokukai Nitros variations, some can even have more than one color, with most of them being very muscular in appearance and have a humanoid built similar to a human sometimes. Some Nitros may have angel-like wings on their back which they use to increase their speed, it should be also noted the wing’s colors can vary. It was confirmed by the IGO their meat is immensely durable as no one can cook it, this seems to apply to every Nitro even though females seem to be more short and thinner than Males, aside from it some Nitros seem to lack an eye-pupil which somewhat their strength and violence, however there are a few exceptions such as Chichi & Kaka. There are two different “factions” of Nitros, Red Nitro (レッドニトロ Reddo Nitoro) & Blue Nitro (ブルーニトロ Burū Nitoro), the notable difference being their mouths when wide-open, the Red’s open normally while the Blue’s open vertically, additionally, their mouths seems to be full of sharpy teeth as its entirety is covered with them which means they can lacerate something very easily. Some Nitros had shown the characteristic of using jewels and clothes, examples mainly include the Gourmet Nobles, and some Red Nitro as well. It is shown that Blue Nitro's have the capability of hiding their own identities from others, often being able to completely seal together their mouth, giving them the appearance of a regular Red Nitro. Behavior Despite having the appearance of dangerous beasts, the Nitro are shown to be highly intellectual when it comes to interacting with others, often keeping themselves distant and observing the patterns and practices the being they spy on do. In most cases, they are shown to be opportunistic and will take any chance they can in order to get what they want, no matter who gets in their way. It has also been shown that the Nitro at times can be extremely volatile creatures when it comes to something that they have their eyes set on, often showing an overwhelming presence that can make even the most hardened warrior tremble in fear, and often at times result in the likely demise of the individual that tried to take what was their's. In some rare cases, Nitro's have been shown to be more peaceful from time to time, an example of one specific time was before the Kingdom of Hope was disbanded, many Red Nitro's showed to be kind and even gentle creatures to many of their fellow slaves, showing a softer side at times despite their more demonized reputations. History It is revealed that Nitro have existed billions of years in the Galaxy, spanning wherever Gourmet Cells would implant themselves and creating them to cultivate and prepare a planet for consumption. To aid in the preparation, Appetite Devils were made and the Nitro were there handlers in order to ensure that the proper amount of stress was applied to fully draw out the flavor. Once the preparation was complete, and the technology they created was advance enough, the Nitro would leave and continue on to another planet to continue the process once again. Eventually, another new generation of Nitro was created on Earth to continue the process once again. They were considered to be the first major civilization, which was dictated in ancient hieroglyphics in locations like the Gourmet Pyramid, showing the Nitro's various methods of capturing and cooking the ingredients that roamed freely. Due to the rule of the Blue Nitro, they were shown to also have created a beast known as the Four Beast who began the task of capturing the humans who lived outside of the Gourmet World to bring back, which the Nitro began testing on by injecting them with Gourmet Cells. It is undetermined for what purpose this served, some speculate the Nitro wanted to enhance the taste of human before they consumed them, others believed that they wanted humans to survive and work for them as their slaves, the true answer still remains a mystery. It is also revealed that the Blue Nitro effectively dominated and controlled their own species, the Red Nitro, crushing their vocal cords and forcing them into slavery alongside their captured victims. Around the early years during the time of the Gourmet World that ravaged the human world, the species was rediscovered by the Legendary Gourmet God, Acacia, who learned that they were the key to finding the legendary ingredient, GOD. He eventually found his way to the Dining Planet where he met and encountered the Gourmet Noble, Blue Nitro. However, it is said that the two had deep connections between each other and worked in the shadows for unknown reasons. List of Nitro Canon *'ANOTHER' *'NEWS' *'AIR' Fanon Culture Due to their origin of originating from the far reaches of space, there is a possilbity that they are an advance civilization that adapt depending on the planet that the Gourmet Cells merge with and come into existance. In most cases, they show to have advancements in technology as they have achieved space travel and have the capacity to grow and aid a planet's growth. They were shown to be highly intellectual as they were able to read and write in an ancient language most scholars of today can't figure out, showing them to be very sophisticated. So far it is shown that the Blue Nitro are the dominating force within their species, making them the more exclusive and refined breed while the Red Nitro are said to be the more wild and animalistic of the bunch, often referred to as Barbaric by the Blue. It is revealed that Nitro's are shown to be a separation amongst themselves, to the Blue Nitro who are shown to be the dominating sub-species and are considered the Noble Class. While the Red Nitro, who are subjugated into servitude as their vocal cords are crushed and they are put to work in locating and capturing ingredients only. It has been revealed that in the times of three era's when the Nitro ruled, they were three individuals who focused solely on understanding and researching the many different foods in both the Human and Gourmet Worlds. Each of them were given the rank of Gold Chef, Silver Chef, and Bronze Chef as a testament to their skills in cooking. It is shown that the pictures in several locations that can show a way to cook a special preparation ingredient was created by these three as a way for their brethren to continue surviving after awakening from their Cryptobiosis state. It is revealed that eight specific Blue Nitro each have a code-name of one of the ingredients on Acacia's Full Course, which indicats that each one is in charge of procuring that specific Food King. Power & Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Often at times being called mindless beasts, most Nitro, especially the royal Blue Nitro, have been shown to have an incredible form of intellect that allows them to do things that make almost everyone believe to be not of this world. In some cases, Nitro are shown to be the observant type, needing to only see the process of anything once before they immediately memorize it and give it a try themselves, making their memories even greater than most individual humans. They also use this strong intellect to replicate even powerful techniques from people after being hit by them once, instantly analyzing it in mere seconds before being able to duplicate it exactly without any need of training or practice, making them extremely adaptable to anything that gets thrown at them. It has been shown possible that all class of Nitro's, both from Red and Blue factions, have the capacity to speak human languages, but due to the nature of the Blue Nitro's superiority over their fellow Red Nitro's, their vocal cords are crushed by them. Their vast collection of knowledge having to do with all known ingredients in the world make them one of the most dangerous and most intimidating species on the entire Earth, next to the Eight Kings. Immense Durability: It is said that no other species in the world has as dense of skin as the Nitro, especially for some that often go out into the wild's to find and locate different variation of ingredients. It has been shown that the Nitro's skin is said to be nearly as strong compared to the mineral Mithril, an example showing when a Nitro shows to take on incredible attacks one after another, one of which includes an appetite construct so strong it mimics actual sharp metal, but not able to cut through any part of the Nitro. The last achievement most Nitro share with their endurance is their ability to go through world calamities by entering Cryptobiosis, surviving through world-changing events that drive other species to extinction. Insane Speed: It's been shown that any Nitro, whether Blue or Red, can move at such speeds that it almost looks like they disappear within an instant. Due to this, many often never even feel when a Nitro attacks them until they look directly at the beasts, leaving them almost immediately deceased or unconscious. It is shown that Even when it comes to ingredients that require one or more people to eat, they can move to the point where even the ingredient isn't able to distinguish when one bites down on it twice in seconds. The Blue Nitro's speed is shown to be on par with even the Eight Kings, allowing them to stand up against them even when they are considered to be the Apex Predator. Overwhelming Strength: Instant Adaptability: Hypnotism: Regeneration: Nitro's incredible physiological allows their cells to amplify regenerative properties in them, often at times instantly healing most incredible wounds dealt to them by powerful attacks. Though it shown to be different between both Red and Blue Nitro's. For Red, they've shown to be able to endure incredible attacks, healing themselves from most wounds that are dealt to them, even when it reaches a point to where they can reattach limbs instantly. For Blue, their regeneration is on a completely different level, in which if one has more than half their entire body devoured or destroyed, their cells can regenerate them instantly without much trouble. It's this regeneration that allows the Blue Nitro to take on even the Eight Kings in full combat. Longevity: Trivia *The first person to discover the existance of Nitro's was the Legendary God Bishokuya, Acacia. *It is said that the Blue Nitro are on par with the Eight Kings in terms of strength. Behind The Scenes *The Term "Nitro" is a reference to the unstable compound known as Nitroglycerin, which is shown to be extremely unstable and can cause a dangerous explosion if not handled properly. Category:Unknown Species Category:Gourmet World Category:Race Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Aliens